


The Cat's Song

by orphan_account



Series: Vice Ring [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: (barely), Absolute Clusterfuck!, Adult-Minor Relationships, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hi again Rot here's just the worst thing ever, I'll see you all in hell, M/M, No editing or proofreading we die like mne, Original Characters where they're needed, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Rape Fantasy, SUPER DEAD. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT EATING THIS DOVE., Sex Trafficking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vice Rings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Mine," says the cat, putting out his paw of darkness."My lover, my friend, my slave, my toy."
Relationships: Liquid Snake/Ocelot
Series: Vice Ring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725907
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	The Cat's Song

The Seychelles sun beat down hard on Mother Base's frame. The sweltering heat was thick, suffocating. It seeped under the concrete floors, through the reinforced windows, hot orange piercing the skin of every living being on the base. Training was hell. But sitting still in an office with little ventilation was worse. 

Pouncing Tigress was a frequent visitor to Ocelot's office. She was from the medical wing, and was infamous for catching onto troublemakers before they became troublemakers. A quality that sounds worthy of quite a heavy amount of respect in concept, and would be in practice if her radar wasn't off by a few tics. Despite her reports usually consisting of gossip, she seems to have caught onto something quite serious this time.

"Look." She sat a loose stack of pictures onto Ocelot's desk. Immediately upon inspecting one, his eyes widened, heart beating hard enough he could feel it in the back of his throat. You couldn't really blame Eli for deciding to crawl into the pool during such a record summer. Couldn't blame him for doing it naked either. He's a kid, kids make stupid decisions, and things look much bigger underwater. But you could blame the grown men who stopped to eye his naked body. Stopped to grab a picture or two, or three, or ten. "I found these wedged between the frame and mattress of Mongoose's cot."

"Bastard Mongoose?"

Tigress shook her head. "Blood Mongoose. The comatose one. Someone must have planted them there, but I hadn't seen anyone go near his room in days. I figured I should alert you before anybody else got a hold of them."

"Hm." Ocelots lips pressed into a hard line. Well, this was interesting. Today he had planned to break it to her that his office wasn't exactly the place for this and she should be bothering Miller with these wild goose chases instead. But this changed things. "Any suspects?"

"Nope."

Ocelot raised his eyebrows. Strange, she always had at least five. "You sure?"

"Yep." Tigress looked at the pictures, then to Ocelot. "Don't even know this kid."

"Well, we'll be sure to look into this as soon as possible. Thank you for the report."

"Of course, sir." 

And just like that, she was gone. No extra leads or anything of the sort, she didn't even attempt to drain Ocelot's time today. Maybe now that she had a concrete lead, she was taking this seriously. 

Ocelot took another good look at the collection of pictures. Eli, skinny dipping, from many different angles and with varying levels of camera quality. Kaz probably would've been able to tell which camera was used for which picture, but he would've instantly assumed Ocelot was the culprit. Also, Kaz was blind now. Right.

On the back of a single polaroid, there was a number in faint blue ink. _2000._ Ocelot mulled it over in his head for a while, before he got an idea. He stuffed the pictures into his coat pocket and clocked out for the day. The sun was just now dipping into the horizon. If his suspicions were correct, he had just enough time to find the source of these. Though likely not for the reasons his men would've wanted…

* * *

Ocelot rested against the wall next to Mongoose's cot. Glanced down at him briefly, sleeping peacefully. Seeing him pulled under with the familiar beep of the heart monitor in the background brought Ocelot back to just a few years ago. It hurt his heart to think of Boss just laying there. And his head. Whenever he tried to remember anything about the hospital, his memories would get scrambled and his brain would ache so hard he could feel it throb with his pulse. He needed some ibuprofen. Preferably crushed.

A door slid open across the room. Two fully fatigued soldiers were walking in together, but stopped as they saw Ocelot leaning there. Ocelot eyed them suspiciously.

"Visiting hours are over." He began to approach with meticulously firm footing, arms crossed. "You boys got a reason to be here so late?"

The one on the left began to sweat, looking as if he was face to face with the Devil himself. The right one hadn't budged.

"Uh, we-"

"Sorry sir, we hadn't noticed how late it'd gotten. We'll take our leave now."

Ocelot planted a firm hand on the right one's shoulder. "You shouldn't even have been allowed back here. Mind cueing me in?"

Left was frozen. Right turned around like he was ready to punch Ocelot in the gut.

"Relax." Ocelot pulled himself away and took the picture out of his coat. He pointed towards the number. "I'm just fucking with you two. Got a hold of your little note. 8PM right? You guys staging a little meetup or something?"

"Where'd you get that?" The one on the right asked.

"Some nurse. You know, you're pretty bad at hiding this stuff."

Left's shaking hand met the side of his belt.

"Please. Spare me. I'm not here to arrest you. The punishment for this sort of thing is death, if I were seriously disgusted I would've shot the two of you already." Ocelot put the picture back into his pocket. "Just tell me what's going on, I'm feeling left out. And take those damn masks off, it's sundown. You look more suspicious than whatever protection they're worth."

They obliged. Ocelot recognized them both; Raging Bull to the left, Coward Armadillo to the right. Miller was getting worse at naming soldiers.

"There's a meeting tonight. We were just stopping by to get the rest of our supply, but I can see you beat us to the chase." Armadillo leaned against the doorframe.

"A meeting?" Ocelot was intrigued.

"I mean, someone handed you that picture right? With the time and everything?"

"Like I said, a nurse. Said she found them under Blood Mongoose's cot."

"That's weird." Bull looked up from the floor. His voice was as meek as one would assume, though not from his name alone. "That picture isn't in with the rest of them. The place and time is written down on the back of a photo, then handed to guys who are safe bets. They're used to cue in others on where the meetings take place. You're supposed to keep them on you at the door, they're like a sort of ticket. We both have ours."

Ocelot looked at the card, moving it in the light. The blue ink had been scrubbed so only _2000_ was left, but there was the vague imprint of some other writing there. He supposed someone had gotten guilty and was trying to rat them out, washed off the evidence and handed it to Tigress. At least, he supposed. This would require some looking into.

"So, this meeting." He looked up at the two. "You know where it is?"

Armadillo chuckled. "What, you coming with us?"

"Might as well. See what this is all about."

"They're not gonna like you being there."

Ocelot smirked. "Oh, I'm sure they won't. But if all you guys do is pass around pictures to a bunch of kiddie-fiddlers, I have quite the stash of my own."

Armadillo's eyebrows raised. "They're probably in the defunct boiler room this time, it's the biggest space we've got and from what I've heard it's a big night tonight."

"I hear they've got-" Bull piped up excitedly, cutting himself off to trail into a whisper. "I hear they've got an actual kid down there this time."

"Well then." Ocelot hummed, pleasantly surprised. "I suppose I'll see you tonight."

* * *

What the hell did he just agree to?

Was he about to get shot? His heart thumped heavily in his chest. He'd brought a sample of his collection. If this was what he thought it was, he could make a pretty penny and have a consistent place to sate his pedophilic urges. And if it was a setup, it was only a couple guys and maybe a traumatized kid. He'd take them out, say he was undercover and investigating, and say all the kiddie porn he owns was shit that was already here.

He thought about Mantis as he stepped into the cool air of the lower deck. This was where they'd first touched... If he played his cards right, he could corral both Mantis and Eli into this. Or if it was a setup, at least into having sex with him again. Though Eli didn't need grooming as Ocelot had no qualms with just pinning him down and raping him, Mantis sure did. Mantis was a special boy. You had to guide his hand gently or you might find yourself on fire. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have Eli accept this behavior, see it as normal. To Ocelot there was a bit of a beautiful buildup in grooming a kid, no action has a slower buildup or more satisfying reward.

Ocelot's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the muzzle of a gun pointed at his face.

"Commander? What the hell are you doing here?" A heavily armed guard stood between him and the door to the boiler room.

“Calm down.” Ocelot pulled the marked photo back out of his coat and passed it over. "You're all here for this, right?" 

The guard looked up at him with a cross of confusion, shock, and relief. "Uh… yeah. Come on in, sir."

The door ached on it's hinges and spilled light into the hall. Sure enough, a boy was sitting right in the center of the room. He was a pretty little kid too, he must've been one of the rescues Venom had scooped up. Sitting around him in makeshift comfort was a fairly moderate crowd, smoking, drinking and exchanging goods. They all stopped to stare at their newest member. Some in awe, most in fear, a few in anger. Ocelot scanned the room, walking along the perimeter until he found an empty chair. He wasn't here to make an ass of himself. He knew what he wanted. The rest of the room settled into mild normalcy as he took a seat, though he could hear his name stirring in whispers among the crowd.

He fished the pictures out of his pocket and gave them another good look. Mainly kids he didn't really know, though there were a few of Mantis being cute and covered in semen, and a couple prized candids of Eli. He felt the air shift as someone leaned over him.

"You here to start trouble?"

Ocelot looked over. On a good day he would've recognized him, but after a while all the soldiers faces start to blend together. "Not at all, just curious."

There was an uncomfortable silence as he heard the stranger lean forward. He was getting a good look at what Ocelot had on display. "You lookin' to sell those?" 

"Depends on who's buying."

"Couch." He pointed. "Next to the kid. Center of the room is always buying or selling some shit."

Ocelot made his way towards the center. Someone on the couch moved out of the way for him to have a seat. There was an older man in navy garb gently stroking the kid's lower thigh. He took a long drink upon seeing Ocelot sit down.

Ocelot looked at the kid. Ocelot looked at the man.

"He's cheap." The man said, raising his eye to Ocelot.

He couldn't believe it. How long had this been going on? "How cheap?"

"50 bucks he'll blow you, but that's all he's good for right now."

Ocelot felt a little ill. That made him excited. He flashed a few choice pictures. "Will these compensate?"

The stranger leaned forward, inspecting them carefully. A selection of Ocelot's best candids. He took a couple and nodded, nudging the kid with his elbow. The kid looked at Ocelot innocently before going for the belt.

"Woah, right now?"

"What, you got a better place to do it?" 

Ocelot shrugged. Fair enough. He placed the kid on his lap and set his cock free, nudging it into the hands of the boy. He stroked like it was second nature to him. Ocelot lit a cigarette. What a fucking mess. This whole operation had awfully flimsy security, it was a wonder all these men weren't dead or worse. Not that he was complaining. He let himself drift into his own thoughts as the kid kept tugging…

_Eli choked, drool dripping from his lip as he tried to crawl back. His attempt found no purchase and his ass was groped firmly by the hands of another customer. He was berated heavily for not being able to handle the simplest of tasks. What kind of loser can't even take 5 inches in their mouth? He needed much more training._

_His shorts were the first to go, hitting the floor with an unceremonious thud. His little cock was limp, and sweat rolled down his stomach to his thigh. The man in front of him looked at him hungrily as he approached, backing him further into the arms of the man behind him._

_He tried to speak, but only a sharp squeal came loose as rough fingers were crammed into his tight hole. He thrashed. The twisting of his body was only met with a firm press against his prostate, causing him to whimper and go stiff in defeat. Warm lips brushed against his dick and began to kiss him, filling him with hatred despite how good it may have felt. A tongue ran over his body. Someone familiar kissed him, forcing his tongue into Eli's mouth and holding his chin up as he did. He pulled back and spat into his mouth._

_Eli was grabbed by the hair and forced back onto his cock, gagging and pushing against the offender's thighs, begging to come up for air as the men around him laughed and pressed on. He was pulled off momentarily, drool and precum leaking from his mouth, so that they could hear him scream properly as the first cock entered his little body. While his mouth was free, he begged them to stop, threatened to kill them, pleaded with whatever he had, but was only met with more intense abuse._

_His molester's dick found its way back into Eli's mouth, gagging him as it filled his tiny throat. He wanted air so badly. Someone put their hand to it, feeling his cock slide in and out of Eli's esophagus. Cum choked him, shot so deep into the back of his throat he could do nothing but swallow every drop of it. It pulled out, leaving his mouth a complete mess. More spit met his tongue, and his jaw was held shut so he would swallow that too._

Ocelot came quietly, and the kid attending him happily lapped it off without a word. He took another drag off his cigarette, looking down at the little boy who was currently licking and worshiping his firm cock. Ocelot thanked the kid and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. He zipped up his fly and leaned back, satisfied. He thought about where he was. It was no longer a question. Eli had to be a part of this, whether he wanted to or not. And Ocelot was going to do whatever was necessary to get his ass down here.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart by the lovely [Rotsquad!](https://twitter.com/rotsquad/status/1257072060913737728?s=21) I'm super honored, be sure to check out her work if you haven't.


End file.
